Deaths Bane
by sakura13
Summary: Tired of the Ministry and the Order of the Pheonix Harry takes the war into his own hands.
1. A New Age Born

Summery- Fed up with the Order and Ministries policy of non-action Harry takes off to take matters into his own hands

Summery- Fed up with the Order and Ministries policy of non-action Harry takes off to take matters into his own hands. Shortly thereafter, Death's Bane was borne from a new generation's fury.

Death's Bane

Chapter One: An Idea Born

Harry Potter's POV

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I paced the Room of Requirement in front of the gathered members of the DA. "You all are the only sixth and seventh years I would trust with this information. Aside from myself, you all are seventeen. Adults in the eyes of the law, and our Headmaster. Per is his request, I'm offering you all an opportunity to join a society that has existed since the Second Purity War, WWII, or, the war with Grindlewald. The group is dedicated to fighting whatever, or whomever, threatens the sanctity of the wizarding world." I paused and looked at the confused faces, well, Ron and Hermione weren't confused. "Albus Dumbledore created, and still runs this group, and has asked me to extend the invitation to trustworthy people who are members of the DA." Several students, all seventh years were wearing stony and determined expressions. "The Order of the Phoenix is always open to new members willing to fight." I looked around before taking a deep breath. "However, this esteemed Order is unwilling to really fight. They get word of an upcoming battle and spend so much time deliberating on how to fight that by the time they show up they do little more than bury the dead. Then they hold more meetings where they gather information and don't use it! They want to fight but do _nothing_! They are old, washed up! It's time for our generation to fight back! Form our own group, really do something to Win. This. War!" By the time I'd finished my face was flushed and I'd ended up almost shouting, but something I'd said had clicked and the people sitting around the room looked in agreement.

"Adults and authority figures say we are too young, too inexperienced to fight, after all, they brought Voldemort down the first time. But are we so different than they were? We can fight, and we will." People were nodding now. "We can win this war. We're trained, and we can win. We need to stand up. The Death Eaters are no different than we are. People are afraid to fight so they win. If we stand up to fight we can crush them." I looked around, an almost manic glint in my eye. "Who's with me? Who's willing to stand up and fight along side me? Who's willing to show the Death Eater scum that we will not back down?" Now that I was talking about _actually_ fighting some people looked nervous about going out and fighting. "We can win. Six fourth and fifth years took out almost fifteen Death Eaters. With all of us, we can win."

"There are twenty-six of us!" Someone yelled.

"Is there that few? I remember people graduating last year. I'm in contact with enough of them to get everyone back in. Plus some of those people have older brothers and sisters who would fight." I stood in the middle of the front part of the room. "That means far more than twenty-six. Besides, once people see what we are doing, more will seek us out. We can easily reach one hundred. Join now and fight, and watch our numbers grow."

"But, how will all this be created? Something done on that large of a scale would cost money."

"Indeed it would. Money isn't an issue. The Potter's have plenty, and as I recall, I'm the Head of the Potter Family." I smirked. "I've thought this through very thoroughly."

"How will you know people who join are friendly? Couldn't they just be like, Death Eaters who say they want to bring You-Know-Who down?"

"Death Eaters tend to be marked." I said looking at Cho. "Besides, Legilmancy is sort of like mind-reading. I can use it well enough to tell if a person is lying."

"You can read my mind?" Ernie Macmillan almost yelled.

"No, like I said, I can use it to an extent. If I practice enough I could. Right now I can only tell if a person had shields to prevent somebody from reading their mind and if you are lying or honest." That was a lie, I could read very basic emotions as well. Anger, love, hate, trust. All those would come across if I really thought about it. I still couldn't get thoughts very well.

I continued to answer questions and people started to stop asking so much as _how_ are we going to do this so much as when _are_ we, and that eventually became when _can_ we?

When I lay in my dormitory room that night I could help but feel powerful. All twenty-six people had agreed to join our militia. We already had a name. Death's Bane. It had been Hermione who suggested it oddly enough. The Golden Trio had formed the idea of the group and our main goal was not Voldemort so much as take out the Death Eaters so I could take out Voldemort without them getting in my way. That's where the name came from. We would be the Death Eaters bane. Their fear, worst nightmare, the thing they dreamed about and woke up screaming in fear of.

We were coming. And we were angry as fuck.

--

Well? Good? Bad? Take it off FanFiction because it's embarrassing to me?

P.S. I promise later chapters will be longer.

P.P.S. Read my other story Chronicles of Fayt… reviewers say it's awesome.


	2. Meetings

Summery- Fed up with the Order and Ministries policy of non-action Harry takes off to take matters into his own hands

Summery- Fed up with the Order and Ministries policy of non-action Harry takes off to take matters into his own hands. Shortly thereafter, Death's Bane was borne from a new generation's fury.

Death's Bane

Chapter Two: First and Second Meeting

Harry Potter's POV

Hogwarts

I again found myself pacing in front of a gathering of people, but this time, the group was much larger. Through Katie Bell I'd gotten all of my old quiddich team back along with Lee Jordan. All of the Weasley brothers, minus Percy, and Fleur had come along and agreed that the Order was good at gathering information and little else. Friends of students as well as siblings who were of age had come to join up with them too. Quite a good turn out.

With the original twenty-six were an additional thirty-two. Fifty-eight all together. Not bad. I took a deep breath and began to talk as I paced the entrance hall of the Shrieking Shack.

"We all are here because we want to be able to walk down the streets and not watch our back, not wonder if the people walking past us are even going to survive this war. We want to know that one day it will be safe to have a family. More importantly, nobody is doing anything but holding them off. We cannot win while on the defensive. We have to actively fight." I paused, this was the hard part. "We cannot allow them to bring the war to us. We need to fight them on our terms and on their own ground." People were looking at him like he was nuts. "If we take out several Death Eater meeting places, we can show them that they aren't the only aggressors now. I'm thinking that'll slow the rate of attacks because they will become cautious." The group look split. "Bill, I started these plans because I'm thinking you can at least delay the wards from activating, maybe even take some down, right?"

"I can stop them for a little while and if I can get a full crew take some rather nasty ones completely down." Bill said with a fair amount of confidence. "I'm also pretty sure I know enough people who will join in, if it's alright with you?"

"Yes, so long as you are confident they won't say no. I want to keep this on the down low for now." I looked around. "I've been doing my research and the meet at the Goyle's house enough to consider the possibility of prisoners. If we take out the Death Eaters we can hopefully rescue some people as well." I sighed. "As far as I know Voldemort doesn't consider Goyle Sr. enough of a real asset to ward his house and the family isn't rich enough to have powerful wards. They are by far an easy target. I'd like to take out Malfoy but I don't want any fatalities. Goyle won't be too difficult. A few minor injuries that won't need St. Mungo's to heal it." People looked a little relieved. "Well, I want to know, any healers here?"

I grinned as one man raised his hand. "I've been a fully qualified healer for two years and I work in the trauma ward."

"Excellent. That will be a major asset. How about some Aurors, did I really luck out?" One woman stood up and I noticed something, her eyes flashed pink. "Well, seems word really got out!"

"Me and Charlie were in the same year. He got a hold of me, I'd complained more than once about the Order, thought I'd see if you actually had any merit in your little group." She was lying; she was going to tell Dumbledore as soon as she left because at first she thought it a fragmented group of the DA. Now it was much, much more.

"Good, good, if you know any Aurors interested contact me. I need more Aurors." I figured it'd be best to play along. Let people know that there was already "traitors" and the idea was busted.

I went on checking what everybody was good at in school and where they worked. Most people had less than helpful jobs. But, one guy ran his dad's apothecary and could get cheap potions ingredients for healing and energy potions. Other people were good in defense class or potions. Others were good at charms which more often than not ment good at healing. There were some herbology students, namely Neville and the apothecary, Julian Mores.

"Okay, you all know my first big plan outside responding to attacks, which will be postponed until the next meeting. Until then, try and study up on healing, ward-breaking, or offensive or defensive spells. If you are present during an attack, do what you can to defend, but don't draw attention to yourselves. Most importantly, stay safe!" I finished my little speech and waved Tonks over.

"Hey Harry!" She said brightly as she came over. "Watcha need me for?"

"Oh, a lot really. Hopefully you can set up some kind of alert system for me, like a way to tell me about attacks that Death Eaters run. If not at least a communication device between us." She nodded, deep in thought.

"Maybe, I'll get back to ya on that."

"Also, I need access to Auror level training books and programs. I need to train and every person in charge turns me away. They all expect me to pull out a miracle or something, but how can I do it without knowledge?" I paused, frustrated. People needed to leave and quickly. I had to obliviate her and I couldn't come up with too many more reasons to stall her here. Plus, I couldn't just do it. Moral for my cause would drop very quickly.

"I can definitely help you with the books and training. I'll get you my old training books and a copy of what the Auror trainers had us do to get in better shape or whatever. It should be easy enough to get, although I would like the books back when your good and done. They are hard to get a hold of outside the forces." I was starting to question my intensions of wiping her memories of everything regarding this. She seemed sincere. Too bad I couldn't trust her after her lying earlier."

"Well that's almost all of it, but I need you to wait until everyone leaves. Is that okay?" I hoped it worked. Most people would get mad at me if I obliviated a person for seemingly no reason.

"No problem Harry. I'm in no hurry to get places." She sat down, leaning against a wall. Saying bye to the occasional person as they all slowly trickled out until it was only Ron, Hermione and us two. "So, what's so secret Harry?" She asked casually.

"Well, in preparation for fighting off Voldemort's mental attacks on me I learned Occulemency, the art of protecting one's mind. Not two far off from that is Legilimency, the art of invading another's mind."

"What's this got to do with me?" Tonks asked nervously.

"I'm not too good at Legilimency, only enough to get strong emotions and, oddly enough, tell if somebody is lying." I got up closer to the Auror. "Unfortunately for you, you lied and I know you'll run and tell dear old professor Dumbledore about us and he'll ruin everything. Get most of the people who were here arrested if need be. That's not good." I pulled out my wand and she whipped out hers.

"Back off." She practically spit at me.

"Put your wand away!" Ron yelled as he pulled out his own wand and Hermione did the same.

"I don't want to hurt any of you so just put all your wands away." Tonks said calmly as she leveled her wand at me.

"If you hadn't decided to be another little pawn of Dumbledore's it wouldn't come down to this." I almost hissed out. "Also, make no mistake in this, I _refuse_ to stand back and let some incompetent, hyped-up has-been run a war he has no business fighting in!" I yelled. "Dumbledore's time is OVER! Where was he when Sirius was killed?! Why wasn't he down there risking his life?! WHERE WAS HE?!" I was red-faced and panting. "Where was the oh-so-great leader of the light then?" I was deadly calm when I finished.

"Dumbledore went to try and get reinforcements for us. At least that was what he told us. We were all trying to get organized as quickly as possible and didn't question him." Tonks was grave looking now. "Whenever we go out he finds some reason to stay out of the battle until the Death Eaters are mostly down, or we start to loose the fight. Either way he is the big hero and the light side saved the day. It wasn't until halfway through this little meeting of yours I realized just how right you were. Dumbledore isn't doing anything. He sends us out to fight while he sits on his throne as the big hero and leader."

"Oh really?" I questioned, I couldn't be sure she wasn't lying, after all, I couldn't pick up half-truths or half-lies. "Who would you be loyal to, me or Dumbledore?"

"Why do I have to be loyal to anyone? I'm loyal to me. I fight with Dumbledore until I find something better. I'll fight with you until somebody else is doing a better job against that snake-faced bastard. I'm not looking for the winner in this. I want to help the best group win because the sooner we dethrone that asshole the fewer people die." Tonks was telling the truth, at least mostly the truth.

"Fine. Take a loyalty oath, the only condition being you never tell anyone outside the group who I am, when and where we meet, what we do outside of taking down Death Eaters and Voldemort or any name you choose to call him. The telling people part includes words, codes, written words and codes, miming, sign language or any form of communication." I paused, gauging her reaction. "Deal?"

She paused. "If you want me to recruit for you and I can't tell or show people the meeting times and places how can I bring people in?" She asked smirking a little.

"I don't trust the ministry or most of the people who work for it. I'll just meet them at a designated place that is in the open, the Leaky Cauldron or Three Broomsticks for instance." I said calmly.

Tonks seemed to consider this. "The oath doesn't have a time-frame correct? No lasting ten years or something, it goes until you cancel it?"

"Yep. Once the war is over and the Death Eaters aren't fighting anymore I'll break it though. And, the oath won't make you fight for me. You can quit whenever you want. You're under no obligation to fight with me."

"Fine." She said sighing a little while rolling her eyes. I swear I heard her muttering about, "Stupid Moody making people paranoid as hell." I snorted a little and grabbed her hand so I could do the loyalty oath with her.

Less than a minute later the vow was done. It was almost identical to the Unbreakable Vow in ceremony and consequences for trying to break it outside of extreme torture, but the oath could be broken by the person you gave it to. For Tonks that person was me, also, the loyalty oath was broken by death of the person you swore to, with the Unbreakable Vow the only thing that got rid of it was completing the terms. Loyalty Oaths were a little more flexible.

"Well, now that I'm mostly sure you won't run off to Dumbledore, I've got a real question; does he have you all under oaths too?"

"Nope. We're all free to tell whomever we like anything at all." Tonks said. "He's much less paranoid than you."

"Hmm, could you possibly go to meetings and feed him bullshit about our group, and I mean total bullshit, while passing us some key information?" I asked grinning.

"That depends, is the leader some big huge guy wearing a black cloak so we can't see who he is?" She asked returning the stupid grin.

"Can not-me have a sexy deep voice and be six-foot six? Also, I think that we aren't a big threat, merely a pale imitation of the order with no more knowledge than the average ministry employee and a well-informed citizen." The first part wasn't serious but the second part was.

"Yeah, I think it would be best to make you guys out as pretty small-time. Dumbledore has seen groups like that before. Just a couple of stupid early twenties people who want to do something but they amount to very little in the end." Tonks said as she leaned against a wall and slumped to the ground. "If you want the latest Order scandal according to a certain spy of ours in a week and a half Voldie will be attacking Diagon Alley at noon. He wants a lot of people there."

"What!? Diagon Alley! Is he stupid?" Hermione all but yelled. It was weird her and Ron kept quiet for so long.

"No, he's a genius. If he attacks successfully then the world goes into high panic stage. It makes sense. The noon part isn't so much as people present, but dramatics." Tonks closed her eyes and sighed. "The Order is going to be there but the spy insists they don't have enough people to stop him. Dumbledore is getting them all killed."

"No, we're going in. No matter what. Nobody deserves to die for a hopeless fight, no matter how stupid the leader is." I said with more courage than I had.

"I need to see Hagrid." I muttered as an idea formed.

--

I walked into the Shrieking Shack exactly one week later exactly three days before Saturday's Diagon Alley attack. "Alright." I said as I balanced the three shrunken boxes. "Thanks." I said as Fred and George each grabbed a box and helped me set them at the front of the room. "Okay everybody I saw last week and a couple more additions. It looked to be about seventy people. "It's come to my attention that on Saturday Voldemort plans to raid Diagon Alley at noon." As soon as the words left my mouth the whispering and muttering and the questions started. "QUIET!" I yelled. "Alright, now I already know how many people he has going in. There will be fifty Death Eaters-" I was again cut off by people. "HOLD ON! Let me finish!" I sighed. "We will be heading in with as many people as possible. Hermione, what's the total?"

"Seventy eight." She said looking at a paper with names scrawled on it.

"Good. We will be in three large groups through the alley. One at each end working to force the Death Eaters towards the larger middle group. The middle group will be biggest for no reason other than we will find it hardest to get out. Now-" I continued to tell them about by battle plan. Really, there were six groups, one at each end and four dispersed in the middle. That would cover the alley well enough. Bill's group was the six Curse Breakers he brought in and seven people to cover them while they took down any anti-portkey and apparition fields the Death Eaters put up. The rest were other groups of fifteen with a leader, either me, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George (they were working together), Neville, Bill or Oliver. The old team made him pick Oliver to lead them. Their reasoning was Harry was a danger magnet and they wouldn't want to be anywhere near him and Oliver was just as crazy but less dangerous.

"One last thing. There will be a lot of spells flying around, if you don't know what it is, dodge it. Plus, I've got some acromantula silk robes. They will block most stunners and other low power spells. That's what in the boxes. I got almost two hundred robes so pick your size." I stood back and unshrunk the huge boxes and they sprung to normal size, almost waist high and upon opening they were stuffed full of blood red robes.

"How did you afford this!?" Somebody asked.

"Well, it's easy, I know where I can get acromantula silk and I paid the person in silk. She got tons of free silk and I got mostly free robes. I paid five sickles a robe. All of you should find a robe that fits." People dug through the boxes and pulled out the dark red garments and pulled them on.

"How come you're not wearing one Harry?" Ron asked as he on his own robes.

"I got special robes for me. They are acromantula silk robes lined in nundus fur with runes for it to stay a comfortable temperature. It's also warded against portkeys not made by me too. Quiet cool, huh?" I told him as I pulled out my own special dark forest green robes and pulled them on. "I'm drop dead sexy." I told Ron.

"Ah… sure you are Harry." Ron said as he laughed and went to find… somebody.

"So." I said as I walked up to Hermione.

"Harry, who packed these boxes?" She asked as she dug through the piles of robes.

"Me, why?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because you have no semblance organization in these boxes. Everything is just thrown together in big piles. All you did was fold them and throw them in."

"So? I'm a guy. Organizing laundry isn't my strong suit. So sorry but that ain't changing." I said as I leaned against the wall near her as she finally pulled out a robe.

"You are such a guy."

"That's what she said."

-­--

Gah, I love that line. Anyways, review this story or flying rubber chickens will assault you in your sleep!


	3. The Best Defense is Harry Potter?

Death's Bane

Chapter Three: The Best Defense Is Harry Potter

I walked down the street and stood close to the meeting point for my group. We were in five groups, one lead by me holding the middle, one by Ron to my right, and Hermione farther down the alley. To my left the Twins had one group and Dean and Seamus near Gringotts. Three seconds before the clock struck high noon a mob of people in dark red cloaks appeared around me. On cue, as soon as the clock struck the first gong, Death Eaters appeared. We burst into action as people screamed in terror. We took down almost half the Death Eaters in seconds, they weren't used to organized resistances.

I rolled into an alley and started to take cheap shots at the paired off duels. That worked for about twenty seconds, tops. "GET HIM!" One yelled. "In that alley! He's taking us out! The one in green!" I rolled as several bursts of light headed my way. I rolled again and fired off several spells. I moved out of the alley and into the open.

"Sonorus." I said and I fired off several silent spells. Fortunately the voice altering spell wasn't negated. "Fall in towards me!" I boomed in my magically deeper voice. "Clear the exits!" I dodged and took a couple more cheap shots. It wasn't like they were any better. Taste of your own medicine. How d'you like me now! I cancled the sonorus and led my group of three guys around the dueling people as I blocked them and took as many shots on distracted Death Eaters as I could. I knocked out one of my guys by throwing him through a window. And onto a counter where he hit his head. That was before he smashed into a wall that was covered in tiny glass jars and shelves. Whoops… didn't mean to hurt him that bad. Well, that's a lie.

I like throwing around Death Eaters. It's fun. "Take out your own people and help us get this guy! He's the leader of these imbiciles!"

I laughed at the hulking guy throwing hexes at me. "You're mistaken!" I called out as I dodged an AK. "I'm not on your side leading the idiots in masks, I'm kicking their asses!" Not a very good insult, but it pissed the guy off. He gripped his wand like a sword and threw huge arcs of magic at me.

Maybe making him mad was a bad idea. Or, possibly taunting him more would open a gap in his defenses. "Is that the best you can do? Surely Voldemort has better than you! Show me a real challenge!" The guy growled at me.

Who growls at people? "You dare to call my Lord by his name!? You'll pay you snot-nosed brat! My Lord does not appreciate insurgents such as yourself!"

"I'm the insurgent! Wow, I wasn't aware that your _Lord_-" This was as mocking as I could get- "Was in charge! I'm sorry, please continue on your way and do the oh-so legal act of slaughtering innocents and instigating mayhem, I'm sorry to trouble you. Please give your _Lord_ my deepest condolences. Tell Tommy Boy I said hi as well!" If the guy relayed the information, I'd be in for one hell of a headache, and a show. Tommy Boy loves to blame the messenger for the bad news. Ah, the life of a Death Eater. I can see the appeal of it. Honest, I can. Who doesn't love kissing the robes of a snake-faced bastard who tortures his loyal servants? I'm in line, right next to Ron and Hermione.

I was right. He got sloppy. I smashed him into a brick wall and the other guy looked scared. I'd just taken out about ten of his buddies and he was alone. I flicked my wrist and he was bound and his wand was at my feet. I snapped it and moved on. I took out a couple more and blocked some shots at my back. Half the time if I turned on the person they were downed by whomever they were dueling. I snapped all the wands on the ground. More than likely they were the Death Eaters.

"THE ORDER IS HERE! MOVE OUT! MOVE OUT!" I wasn't sure who sent the message. "TAKE ANY INJURED PEOPLE AND FALL BACK!" People quickly left the area and I sent the one injured person still left back there. She was still conscious, so that was good. I jogged down the alley to Gringotts and didn't see any more red robed people. Heading down to Hermione's end I didn't see anyone but Order members who were too confused to even attempt to stop me. They were mostly picking up the downed Death Eaters and rounding up the last couple of them left.

"Great job showing up after they were taken care of." The people spun and looked at me, and all the wands were leveled at my chest.

"Who are you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

I shrugged non-commitedly. "Just a friend. My name is of no consequence. Me and my, associates took care of most of the Death Eaters. Feel free to send them to the Ministry."

"Why did you do this?"

"Speaking of idiotic questions, I'll be on my way now." With that I activated my portkey to Hogsmeade and walked to the Shrieking Shack. When I walked in I was jumped on by a frantic Hermione.

"Where on earth were you! I was worried sick you great big prat!"

I chuckled. "I was looking for injured persons left behind. And, if you're wondering, I'm fine. Ran into the Order though." Hermione smacked me. "OW! What was that for!" I rubbed my arm.

She shrugged. "You stayed back and made me worried, and you weren't hurt so I can smack you and not feel guilty."

"Bloody insane woman!" I yelled as she walked away.

I looked at the people milling around with no real direction. I turned around and snagged Dean as he walked past. "Help me find the group leaders will ya?" He nodded.

"I know where Seamus is and I'll grab the Twins if I see 'em. Ron and Hermione are thataways." He pointed to a row of cots. "Pretty heavy Death Eater fire over where they were. We were hit light. Most of 'em were keeping people in the alley."

I nodded and walked to what turned out to be in impromptu Hospital Ward. I went to the Healer. "Need any help?"

He spun and nodded. "Can you do a quick muggle bandage on the cuts people have? Some Death Eater blew up a good chunk of a wall. I've removed the stone but don't have enough trained Healers to fix all the wounds quickly. Clean cloths are over there, just tie them tight." I nodded and went to work. Some people were surprised to see me helping the wounded. I'd need to set up rotating shifts of people that could do basic first aid spells and another shift of people to do quick fixes like I was currently doing. That, and help get supplies to the Healers.

Not thirty seconds after I'd started to help my first patient, Ron, Hermione, the Twins, Seamus and Dean ambled over. "You called oh fearless leader?" Dean said.

"Yeah, one at a time, can I get reports on how things went?"

Hermione started. "Half my people were hit with the chunks of building. Nobody was killed thank god. One girl dodged getting hit in the head with a big piece but got hit in the arm. It was broken and the bone was visible. The Healer sent her to Mungo's and told her to be just a person out shopping. Got her out of her robes and into normal clothing and sent her on her way."

"Nobody dead in my area. One guy got thrown into a wall. Mild concussion and a cracked head. Bruises but nothing to serious. He's sleeping over there." Ron pointed to a guy in his mid-twenties. "Other than that a few bumps and bruises. We cleared a lot in the first few seconds but by the time we retreated back here hadn't taken out to many more people. We need to work on that."

I nodded and the Twins started. "Nobody was too hurt. We were good. Only one guy got an unlucky break. He got knocked to the ground. Broke his wrist and portkeyed back here. He was healed and came back the brave bastard. Managed to get right behind his attacker. Knocked the Death Eater into next year. Pretty cool guy. I think his name is Bill. Never can be too sure. Wicked cool long hair. His mom probably hates it though. I wonder where he got his earring? Maybe his brother that works with dragons?"

I cut off the rant. "Bill aside, how did the other people do?"

"I never said I was sure his name was Bill. Anyway, everybody else was a bit slow on taking the Death Eaters out. Mostly just stalled them after oh, maybe ten seconds. Same as Ickle Ronnikins group. We took them out, then hit a wall." Fred and George, who had been talking in tandem as usual nodded. "Need to train our troops up Harrikins. How can we work under these conditions?"

"Well, our group was fine. I think we all did great. We took out a ton of guys really quick. I think there were less of them though. For the most part, it was two on one. They never stood a chance against us. There were seven or so of them and fifteen of us when we left." Seamus looked pretty proud.

"That's good. I still think that judging on the other groups we need to train up more. Run DA like lessons here for everyone. Make sure they can effectively stun, disarm, shield and cast a patronus. That's my first goal. Have a large group of somewhat trained people. Maybe have more advanced core people." I was half talking to myself. "I'll run it for an hour every night. Have people come when they can." I continued to bandage wounds as I talked. "What do you all think? We can fix this place up into a HQ for us."

"This place is run down but we can make it work. Get some dummies in here." Hermione looked around. "Most of this junk we can just transfigure." She started to really look. "We might run different level groups. There are so many people. Also, running it constantly is a good idea and they'll move at different speeds. Start them out and move them through as we go." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm going to look around. This make shift hospital needs a permanent base. I'll see if there's a big enough area to put it in for good."

"Well, I think we'll announce our training sessions. I'll introduce them as recommended for all and highly recommended for those who felt overwhelmed." I bit my lip. "I'll start out that they all did very well, and that I didn't quite know what to expect, but this was one of the better outcomes I'd hoped for." I finished fixing up my fifth person who murmured a quiet thanks. I smiled and clapped the girl on the shoulder. "You did fine." She said something I didn't catch. Another thanks perhaps? "Can you finish this up?" The five remaining people nodded and got to work. I strode to the podium Hermione rounded up for me.

"Can I get your attention?" People instantly were hissing for others to quiet. "I just wanted to thank you all for your bravery. "You all helped showed the rest of England that no, the Death Eaters are not an unstoppable force, that we can fight and win. That, my friends, is a task that demands a huge amount of applause. You've not only saved innocent lives today, but helped put Death Eaters behind bars, saving countless more in the future." People cheered at my unplanned speech. "You should be cheering. You all did extremely well. There were fewer injuries than expected considering we were battling for our lives, and no casualties, that, my friends, is always welcome news." People gave another cheer.

"However, every battle, we need to change strategies, keep ahead of the Death Eaters, move forward." People looked a little confused. "If we employ the same tactics, they can counter them and win. We can't let that happen." A few nods. "For now, I'll not change too terribly much on you all. Mostly, it will be post-battle routine. I need some volunteers, people to help the injured. You need no medical training really, all I was doing earlier was bandaging wounds the normal way as the healer ran around doing the real work. For now, that's all we need.

"Also, another group will be training to learn the basics. Diagnostic spells, how to administer potions, which salves to use. That will be in the works in the near future, keep in mind none of it is mandatory. I'm keeping it to a volunteer only stage. If you are good at charms, you will more than likely be good at healing. If you passed NEWT Charms with an E or an O, please heavily consider it." I took a breath.

"I want our no casualties run to keep up. Please, be cautious. Don't be a hero; look at the Greeks, most of the heroes died." People looked around. "We'll be running training sessions here. We'll start with the basics, it'll probably be every night for an hour or so, just show up when you can. Again, none of this is forced. Feel free to show up for meetings and kick ass." People laughed, that's good, break the tension. "All righty, if you can, help the Healer, he's going to burst a vein over there by his lonesome. If you can't, go home, stay and chat, you're free to do what you will!"

I hopped down from my podium and walked around. I shook a lot of hands and got smacked on the back. More than a few people told me I probably saved their life. That was awkward and flattering. I told them they could handle the Death Eaters. I had to put up signup sheets for the healers and lessons. People took to both ideas really well. I promised to owl the people as soon as we had it going.

Slowly people apperated home and those who'd been injured got portkeys, courtesy of me, and got home safely. The one person who'd needed to go to St. Mungo's had her boyfriend over to say she'd be fine. I sent my well wishes as things settled down.

It was still surreal to me. A few weeks ago, nothing was being done. Now, we were organized against them and had a chance of winning for no more reason than people would feel that Death Eaters weren't almighty gods. Plus, maybe if there were real consequences being dealt, some wouldn't join the Death Eaters. We could stall them long enough to defeat Voldemort.

I just needed to get things set up. We needed a few things. Mainly potions brewing, could I get Hermione to get that started? I'd need money from my Gringotts account, Julian could get the stuff delivered. Flourish and Blotts too, I'd need to go get books with the potions in them… This running a secret organization thing costs a lot of money. Maybe we, as in Ron, Hermione and I, could stay here, get part time jobs. Supplement my funds with some sort of income. Maybe Fred and George… They have a shop.

I went off in search of Hermione and found her in what used to be a library with a large study attached. "Look what I found Harry!" She said as she scourgified another cobweb and dust covered area. "This place is huge! Imagine, we can actually do this. I was thinking that we can remove those big double doors that lead to the study and get rid of all the furniture. Use the study as a potions lab and storage area for the medical things we need."

I helped clean up a little. "It should work. We just need to get some more people in here. The Weasley's maybe. They're all used to cleaning. Remove this junk furniture in here too." I surveyed my little future hospital wing. "We can set up the formal dining room, sitting room and living rooms as training areas and meeting rooms. We can make this place work. I already bought it for nothing off Gringotts. The former owner died and everybody thinks it's haunted so I got it dirt cheap."

"That's good. How are we warding?" Hermione stopped cleaning. "You did think of that, right? Students love breaking in here. How many times did we do that?"

"Only twice." I coughed. "Also, I set up some basic warding. If any muggles or unwanted wizards, people under seventeen, get near here, they get this sense of dread and fear. Not the best system…" I shrugged. "Bill is going to help set us up."

"Well, it'll keep the younger years that break in away for now. How strong is the compulsion to run away in terror?"

I shuffled my feet. "They might pass out in terror if they get to close. They'll then wake up, oh, probably on the other side of Hogsmeade. The teachers won't believe it and the kids will be scared. Won't take long for the rep to build up.

"You are a horrible bad person. What if seventh years check it out? What then?"

"I beat them up?"

!#$%^&*()_+

So I wrote this the realized, I had most of this written already. But, my computer died so it died and I'm using a shared one now, so I keep all my stuff on my little flash. So, I upload a document and check the formatting on Fanfiction. It was my half written story I thought died with my computer. I totally thought that was lost forever on my craptastic computer. I must've typed it on my family Dell instead of my crappy HP that BROKE FOR NO REASON! Gah I hate HP right now. Hewlit Packard not Harry Potter. I spelled that wrong.

Oh well. I could care less. I'm running on four hours of sleep because I stayed up watching American Pie and American Pie 2 until midnight-thirty. Then I didn't go to sleep until two AM and woke up for no goddamn reason at six. I don't know why I'm even awake right now.

**Reviews**- **Dancingkatz**- The battle was a little short, I ran out of inspiration. Sorry. I'm disappointed in myself. **Arithnocrat**- I figure that people follow Harry because he's a hero. Plus, a lot of the people who started up the group are people he knew from school, or who knew him. The other people are those peoples friends. Sorry of that was in any way unclear. **Tabbycat1220**- Thank you for your kind words. They keep the morale up. **Karekid2004**- You are too kind, and very much so flattering.


	4. Home Sweet Home

The last chapter four sucked hardcore like so… I reposted. Everything is the same until the line of bold x's. So… yeah. I was sick last time I wrote and I was just like, screw it and post the stupid thing. It pretty much sucked.

Death's Bane

Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home

I wiped a drop of sweat off my brow as I looked around the sparely furnished room. It now had a few cots, a cabinet that was smaller on the outside than the inside, a desk and a swivel chair. "One room down, the rest of the house to go." I walked out of the newly finished hospital wing and into the main entrance hall that had half the wall torn down so the formal living room and entrance hall were one room. "How's the meeting room coming along?"

The twins grinned and blasted another chunk of wall away. "Great Harry!" "Yeah! Thanks for the destructive job!" "Never can blow enough stuff up!"

I waved and walked through the miniature war zone and into the kitchen where Ron and Hermione were scourgify-ing the counters, cabinets and floors until they shined. They'd been at it for an hour and it was halfway done. "Need some help?"

Ron gave me a pleading look. "Please. When you said we'd do some demolition work at the house I volunteered because I thought I'd be doing the twins job."

I rolled my eyes as I blasted gunk off the counters. "If I told you that you'd be cleaning you wouldn't be here to help." I chuckled at his muttered curses as I talked to Hermione, pretending to care about future décor. "I want something that looks powerful. Like really masculine. I want it to say I know I'm powerful, but not in an evil psychotic way. But, I want to seem approachable. But… not too friendly. No people thinking I'm not serious or just a joke."

"You do realize that's a hard goal to achieve?"

I shrugged. "It's doable. Plus, we've got a week and a half until we attack Goyle. I just need the meeting hall and hospital wing up and running. The kitchen and bedrooms will be a plus is all. Concentrate on just getting it presentable." I spent the next twenty minutes or so cleaning. "This is boring, there's fifteen minutes of work left. You finish… I'll check up on other people. Bye."

I slipped out of the room and met up with Bill and his Curse-Breaker friends. "How's the warding going?"

"Hmm? Good, good. I'm used to breaking wards but this works too." He moved his hands, as if messing with a lock or something. "They should be permanent in five minutes or so, and I added a spell to keep anyone who attends Hogwarts and is under seventeen out, well, unless they know about us. Same thing as the Death Eater Repelling Wards though. Useful, huh?"

"Great, I didn't think of just getting rid of all Hogwarts students."

"It took me an hour to get the spells right and two to make them stay along with everything else. I'm not surprised you didn't get it. But, are you recruiting this year's Seventh years? Once they graduate?"

"Yeah, we've been writing Ginny. She's still running the DA as a recruitment method. Her and Luna Lovegood. Neville has been running down there and delivering messages for us. I'm pretty sure he hooked up with Luna."

Bill nodded. "You get my little sister hurt because of all this and I'll rip your balls off."

I gulped. "Uh… yeah. I'm gonna go now… thanks for working on the wards…" I left feeling a bit odd. Not every day does your friend's older brother threaten to castrate you. It's not exactly fun… Actually, I was surprised they hadn't done so already.

I walked into what would eventually be our main training room, the second living room. "You guys almost done?" So far they'd removed the cobwebs, dust and furniture. "Looks a lot better in here."

"Yeah, the floors are pretty much trashed though." Neville gestured to the grimy and torn up hardwood. "Some scourgify spells will clean them and if anyone knows how to polish with magic they should be okay, I guess."

I shrugged. "Right now my biggest issue isn't how pretty my floors are in a training room." I pulled out my wand and started cleaning the floors. This would be a very long, long week and a half.

_-_-_-_

I paced the newly repaired Meeting Room as people appeared and came in out of the still-hot summer air. "Okay everyone!" I yelled at six-oh-three, three minutes after the first lesson was scheduled to begin. "Most of you will think this is really stupid, but tonight we will simply begin testing where you are. There are dummies along the side wall." I pointed to my right and left. "You'd be surprised how few people can stun, disarm and tie up opponents."

I ignored the groans and paired people off and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and the Twins started placing people in groups. Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced. Most were Intermediate, thank god. That was you could disarm and stun, but couldn't really shield or tie up anyone. Ginny and Neville went off with the ten beginners to work on the basics, Ron and Hermione took the seventeen Intermediates and I took the three Advanced people to teach them Patronuses and advanced dueling and shielding with the Twins as dueling partners.

"All right. For simplicities sake, we'll start with the Patronus-"

"That doesn't sound simple."

I ignored the smart ass. "It's easier than getting the room safe warded for dueling. This is the Meeting Hall, and our third training room isn't ready yet. We just finished the three rooms we're in today. Interruptions aside, the Patronus spell. Basically, you need a happy memory. Winning a quidditch cup in school, things where you are very, very happy." I concentrated on my memory of Sirius at Christmas time, him running around singing Christmas carols. "Expecto Patronum!" The brilliantly shining silver stag burst out of my wand and pranced around the room before returning to my side. "They have more uses than just driving off dementors. They send messages as well. For now, getting a wisp of smoke will be great, corporeal patronuses are difficult."

Fred and George whipped out their wands and summoned their Patronuses. "We're helping because we're awesome."

"Now, you all, get a memory, and try the spell." One guy instantly got a small wisp of silver. "What memory are you using?" Most people didn't pick a strong enough memory the first time.

"Me proposing and her saying yes." He grinned and tried it again. Within ten minutes he'd gotten a large burst of smoke but no real shape had come out. I was surprised I'd gotten anywhere today.

The other two were having difficulty. The twins were out of their league. I knew I should've put them somewhere else. "All right, go see how the others are doing… be test dummies or something. I'll take over here." Things ran a bit smoother after I kicked them out.

When the hour of practice ended the really advanced guy sort of had a dim shape appearing, the girl had wisps of smoke and the second guy had gotten nowhere. "Maybe I should go into Intermediate." He grumbled.

"No, you just need to work. The guy who's got this down is a freak of nature. Most people would've gotten nowhere or a little bit of smoke. You're doing fine." I turned to my advanced student. "I never did get your name."

"Miles." The tall man stuck out his hand. "I've always been really good at defensive spells though. Not very good at that offense stuff beyond stunners."

I nodded. "Okay, everyone has strong suits. Maybe you should look into becoming really good at those defensive spells. Especially since were raiding a manor… maybe you could throw up a blanket shield?"

Miles looked thoughtful. "Maybe… I dunno how good I am under pressure. I might not do so well."

I shrugged. "It was just a thought. Nothing much to it other than that." I dismissed my small group after a few more words and checked up on Ginny and Neville. I walked in a Ginny was about to rip off some poor man's head.

"It's bloody simple!" I put a hand on her shoulder. "How can you not figure out how to disarm somebody?!"

I pulled her away as she fumed. "Ginny, calm down."

"It's ridiculous! The idiot can't manage to cast a second year spell!" She glared at the man to my left. "Next time you give me a room full of idiots don't expect me to be nice to the only person in the entire wizarding world who somehow graduated with absolutely no skills!" I pulled her out of the room as Neville tried to call the group back into order. "I refuse to train the idiots."

"Fine. Ron and Hermione will help me, you and Neville with Intermediate and the Twins on Beginner. I was switching it anyway. Tonight was just a test."

She glared at me. "I have no patience for idiots."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_-_-_-_-_

I paced my small stage at the front of the room and looked at the assembled group. "Tomorrow, we take out Goyle. You've all checked who is with whom, correct? The sheets are at the back. Get them today because I'm burning the lists later." There was a generally positive response. "Remember, the robes will protect against most minor spells. Also, as an added safety measure, we'll have people with leather belts with a variety of potions on them. They're all clearly labeled. They're Pain Relief, Energy Boosters, Blood Replenishing and Minor Healing Draughts. If you're injured get their attention. Stay together with group leaders, follow them. If they say retreat, then you advance in the opposite direction, got that?"

The tension was broken by some nervous laughter. "Now, if you've got any questions, ask me, Ron, Hermione or anyone with bright red hair. They can answer them or point you to somebody who can." I jumped down off my stage and talked with a few people who were volunteered to help heal, as well as some people, such as Miles, who were concentrating upon one task.

"I'm still not sure I can do it."

"I've not told anyone to not dodge or defend, I've just got you sitting back. If somebody gets hurt, then try not to get hurt. You got two belts of potions, right?" He held up one to go around his waist and a second longer one.

"I'm wearing this one like the muggle ammunition ones you see in bad action movies." I tossed it over one shoulder so it hung across his chest. "I'm just back up, but I look like a dorky muggle so it's all good." He grinned and I laughed before checking in on some people.

"Hey Ron!" I flagged him down and weaved my way over. "You sure you're ready to lead the charge on the main door?"

Ron shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be." I took Ron's word and checked up on a couple more people, the healer, Hermione, the Twins, our healer volunteers, pretty much everyone that was very important tomorrow. It was kind of cool to see everything fall into place so easily.

_-_-_-_

I adjusted my green hood and cracked my neck. Taking a deep breath I looked at my hand-picked group of people. All of them were the best fighters that weren't leading other groups. I was doing the stupidest job, Ron and Hermione were taking the front door, the Twins and Dean and Seamus through the back, me, I was sneaking in and trying to bust through into the dungeons. I was directing people from far back then taking Bill with me to deal with any wards. Smart idea, huh?

But, too late to regret anything. I fixed my three belts of potions- I took a leaf out of Miles's book- and slipped my wand out of its holster. "Ready or not, here I come." Some laughed at my slightly stupid and childish remark. We all apparated to the Goyle home where Bill and his group were manipulating the wards.

"Thirty seconds." I passed the message to the Twins and got an affirmative back. "Okay, go." Ron and Hermione moved their group of forty (twenty each) and lead the main charge. Hopefully the twins handled their fifty well, I'd sent Dean and Seamus as a breath of sanity. I waited until Bill and his buddies stabilized the wards enough for one person to leave.

"Let's go then." I passed Bill the piece of rope that was to be our portkey and he studied the map of the house. He pointed to a place and briefly described the passages that would hopefully be deserted.

"Portus." We all, the fifteen and me, whirled off and landed mostly silently in the darkened corridor. We crept along and didn't run into anyone until we hit the dungeons.

"Goyle, go check to make sure the stupid people here aren't trying to sneak up on us. How many did you say there were?" I didn't immedatelty recognize the voice.

"Twenty. With the fifteen of us up there we'll take them out with a few injuries." Must be Goyle Senior. "Might be a few more."

"Go check if you're not sure. Malfoy will kill us both if they help his son escape." Help Malfoy escape? "He's here to make him see our way, and if some stupid vigilantes help him out, we're both dead! Get a move on man!"

Malfoy wasn't evil? Only the older one? That's news to me. I motioned forward and we all burst in and quickly took out the older Goyle and the second man, possibly Crabbe, fell about three seconds later. I let down the weakly groaning Draco Malfoy who was quickly healed then tied up. I busted down the cell doors and healed the few prisoners. I got pretty pissed when I saw Colin and Denis Creevey. I helped Colin out but his brother was out cold.

"Th-they killed our p-p-parents." Colin's clothes were shredded to pieces and the cold of the dungeon was getting to him. "Th-they c-came buh-buh-by my house a coup-ple of d-days ago." His legs were barely holding him up as I all but dragged him back to the group of people who quickly conjured a stretcher. I ran back and dumped a few potions down Denis's mouth. I paled when I could barely even find a pulse. I picked him up and threw him over one shoulder. "I-is D-Denis oh-k-kay?" I nodded to Colin and laid the younger boy on his conjured stretcher.

We levitated the few remaining people behind us and went back up through the halls and met our combined group of almost a hundred. "Was it really that easy?"

"Well, they thought it was only me, but Hermione's group popped up and we busted down the doors and windows and were hiding behind the wall. We had 'em pinned down but once the back group showed up it was like taking candy from a baby." Ron grinned and smacked fists with his older brothers. "Easy."

I grinned, I really, truly overestimated them. "Are you glad I went for overkill?" I got a few chuckles. "Let's get out of here before they send reinforcements." We quickly jogged back to the entrance and I groaned, we were now pinned down by about thirty. "Good thing they thought there was twenty. What'd you do with your Death Eaters anyway?" I looked around the empty room.

"Fudge's office. Portkeyed them there." I snickered at Ron's statement and fired off a few summoning spells and dodged the Death Eaters and winced at the crunch as they smashed into a wall. "Ouch."

"Two down, twenty something to go."

"Twenty-seven!" I grinned and fired off a few more spells.

"This is useless. Bill, you remember the floor plan enough to take a group around to the other side? Take… twenty-five." He nodded and counted off a group and jogged off. "Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus, hold down on this side with about twenty-five as well. I counted off a group of thirty-four, mostly my old group with a few more additions. "You all, follow me when I leave. Fred and George, you're leading me outside, then taking half and going around the side of the house, opposite side as me."

They nodded and once Bill was on the other side of the entrance hall of the Goyle house we all snuck off, making sure the Death Eaters couldn't see us leave. Fred and George took us out and I headed to my left with the fighters I'd picked before. "Wait until we go around that side, then go." They looked a little confused but agreed. I jogged down the side and looked back at my group of people. Tonks had come through and gotten some Aurors, all young ones willing to fight. They easily kept up at my pace and as soon as we were close enough to start firing I started running full sprint at the Death Eaters, firing off the widest barrage of spells I knew.

Needless to say, I got their attention. I'm pretty sure I left my group behind but as soon as I got close I switched my wand to my left hand and started using my fists as well. Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't some crazy guy charging and punching. I tackled one big huge guy and slammed my elbow into his face. Blood spurted out and my forest green robes were speckled in a dark, almost black color. I jumped away and rolled before popping up just in time to see Fred and George's group appear.

The grinned at me before eagerly joining in my little fight. I swung my arm out and smashed my forearm into a guys face, cracking his mask and cutting his face. He screamed and I kicked him… in between the legs. He deserved it. By the time I'd almost single-handedly taken out half of them, they were scattered and confused enough for one of the two pinned down groups to actively fight. After that it was pretty much us taking them out.

I sighed once the final guy was taken out. "That was fun." I grinned as some people looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fun? You call sprinting full speed at Death Eaters then getting into a half fist-fight half magic fight fun? I call it damn stupid if you ever want to see tomorrow."

I looked at one of the Aurors that'd been recruited. "I call it fun. You should try it." I calmly walked to where Ron and Hermione were taking care of the few injured people. "So, did ya see me?!"

"Nice mate. Punching Death Eaters, why didn't I think of that?"

"'Cause you're not as crazy as me." I surveyed the damage. "Damn. This is a mess. We did a damn good job. Should scare the Death Eaters."

Ron nodded. "We need to leave, soon. We'll grab the last of the injured and prisoners and portkey them. Get everyone out." I nodded and walked back outside.

"Alright! Fall back and get out of here! It's not safe anymore! We did what we needed to!" Everybody started to book it out of here and I tossed portkeys at the downed Death Eaters. I waited until every last person was home free or in Fudge's office before I left.

_-_-_-_

There ya go. Better than the last one? I hope so. The last one really sucked. I mean was really bad. I finally was like, you need to write that over. So, I did. Enjoy!

And review. Always review. I love reviews. So, yeah.

Read my other things as well. The Chronicles of Fayt is really amazing. A Different Sort of Fairytale is a seventh year story and you should read 'em. There's also Dark Moon Arisen, a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. Go read em. And review.


End file.
